


My Angel

by Mimsys



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day that one's angel walks into your castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

Agnès had faced the vampire thrice before and to be honest, she’s tired of it. She’s just tired in general, if she’s being honest. So she leaves her friends behind on the Grandship and enters the castle on her own, sighing softly at the sparkle of gems on the door, hard won from a series of dragons. DeRosso’s waiting for her, eyes narrowed in consideration, and they widen in surprise when he sees her. _“My angel.”_ He sounds reverent, which is something Agnès was used to from the days of Crystalism when the image of a vestal was enough to make people bow their heads in prayer.

“Lord DeRosso.” She murmured softly, stepping close. She’s in the outfit of his asterisk (minus the ears, because they’re ridiculous; she’d found their addition unacceptable), straps of black leather hugging her frame. “I thought it might be time we spoke without the pressures of battle weighing upon us.”

“Lester, please.” His tone is mild and the shock she had expected was strangely absent from his gaze, “How many times have we met?”

“Three.” The vestal replied in a sigh, smiling gingerly when the elder extended a hand and accepting it with a gentle, if hesitant smile, “Thank you, Lester. I don’t suppose we could sit for this discussion?”

“Of course, my dear.” He released her hand before leading her deeper into the castle, shoes clicking sharply but quietly against stone tiles. “You must be weary, after awakening a dozen crystals. It’s no wonder that you needed a break.”

“A break I fear I’ve yet to earn.” Agnès admitted softly, shaking her head, “There’s so much to be done still and as the only Vestal in many of these worlds, I feel like the responsibility falls to me.”

“Everyone must make great sacrifice before the end.” The vampire said gently, striding into a sitting room with a grand sweep of one pale arm. “Make yourself comfortable.” The paintings on the wall are uncovered, reminding Agnès of the only one he kept hidden away, and there’s both tea and sandwiches on the table before the couch, which the vestal sank into gratefully. “I will not shirk when it is my turn to do so.”

“I did not intend to _shirk_ my duties.” The brunette protested, lips pursed slightly, but was silenced with a silent wave of the other’s hand as he poured tea into two delicate china cups and placed one before her. “Thank you again, Lord D- Lester.”

“It is my pleasure, I assure you.” He murmured softly, “And I didn’t think you were evading your responsibilities, would never suggest such. I hold you in the utmost regards, Miss Oblige.”

“Agnès.” She corrected on habit, taking the tea in cold hands and sighing softly as the cup warmed her palms. “You had two cups out; were you expecting company?”

“Hoping, rather.” He returned easily, unclipping his coak and swirling it around the girl’s shoulders before seating himself across from her in a stiff backed chair. “The sage visits sometimes, though rarely for idle conversation, but he’s used to the cold; I figured you might not be, were you to stop by.”

“So you knew I would be coming?”

“Hoped.” Lester replied easily, fondly. “Always hoping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
